onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 580
Chapter 580 is called "End of the War". Summary The Marines loudly exclaim the presence of the Red-Haired Pirates, as they wonder how Shanks was able to arrive at Marineford so quickly, having fought with Kaidou the day before. Shanks then calls out to Buggy to give Luffy his straw hat, and convincing him that he will give a treasure map to his former nakama in return. Buggy quickly complies and heads toward Trafalgar Law's submarine to give Law his straw hat. Lucky Roo then asks Shanks if he is sure he doesn't want to see Luffy again, since it's been ten years since they last met, while flashbacks of Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat are seen. Shanks answers he'd love to see Luffy again, but seeing him now would break their promise. Akainu curses Shanks' name as Aokiji attempts to freeze the submarine over with Ice Age and Kizaru decides to attack using Yasakani no Magatama. The submarine attempts to dive to escape the ice and light attacks. Kizaru then disuades the other Admirals to continue their attacks against the Heart Pirates, Luffy, and Jinbei for the time being. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock forces orders for a Marine ship to chase the submarine, covering that "Straw Hat must be destroyed at all costs." Buggy yells at Shanks for lying about the treasure map, who replies that it was a spur of the moment. Buggy's followers comically admire his attitude towards Shanks, and swear loyalty to him once more. Buggy then thinks that if he stays with the Red-Haired Pirates, he'll be able to get off the island safely. Shanks orders Marco to withdraw in order to stop encouraging the battle. While this happens, Mihawk walks away, telling the marines that he did not agree to fight against the Red-Haired Pirates, but only against Whitebeard. Shanks then threatens the marines that if there are any others who wish to fight, then he and his crew will take care of them. Upon asking Blackbeard, the ex-Shichibukai quickly decides to postpone their battle, satisfied with getting what he wanted already, and shortly leaves. Shanks tells the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and marines to save face for him. The Whitebeard Pirates mourn over the loss of Ace and Whitebeard. The Marines, the Pacifistas and the Shichibukai stop in their tracks. Shanks then tells the marines that the Whitebeard pirates and their allies will do the mourning, as he doesn't want their deaths to be exploited to the world due to the broadcast. Sengoku quietly decides to accept Shanks' determination, taking responsibility for the Marines' actions, which is followed by Shanks' apology. Sengoku orders his subordinates to take care of the wounded and proclaims the end of the "War on the Summit of Marineford", the greatest war since the Great Age of Pirates. Characters Chapter Notes *The signature Straw Hat is returned to Luffy by Shanks via Buggy. *The Heart Pirates evade the attacks from Kizaru and Aokiji and finally escape from Marineford carrying Luffy and Jinbei. They are then followed by Boa Hancock in a marine ship. *Shanks' more notable nameless crew members return in a manner that makes them stand out more as more major crewmates. Previously, these crew mates mostly went unnoticed as most of the crew were generic pirates in Chapter 1. *The Whitebeard war, the greatest war since the start of the Great Age of Pirates, ends. Trivia *This is the first chapter since Chapter 432 that marine characters appear on the cover outside of a mini-story, however this is the first time that marine characters were on the usual animal covers. Site Navigation